Leid, Hass, Erniedrigung Die etwas andere WG
by Marry-san
Summary: Ist an einem Abend enstanden, wird aber noch fortgesetzt!


Hi Leutz! Die folgende Geschichte ist an einem Abend entstanden (wird auch noch fortgesetzt). Wir hoffen sie gefällt euch.  
  
Marry und Sweetsandy  
  
Leid, Hass, Erniedrigung- Die etwas andere WG  
  
"lalalalala"... gesagtes 'dummdidumm'.. gedachtes "dadadaddadad".. ein Geist sagt was 'jajajajajaja'. ein Geist denkt etwas  
  
"Ich will nach Hause!" Der Weißhaarige Junge blickte sich in der Gegend um, dann wieder auf seinen Zettel, auf die Stadtkarte und wieder in der Gegend. "Wo soll das bitteschön sein?!" "Maul nicht so rum, is' ja nervig. Außerdem, wenn du die Karte falsch rum hältst, wird das sowieso nie etwas." "Besserwisser." Raunte der weißhaarige Junge und drehte die Stadtkarte um. Nach zwei Minuten schnappte er sich seine Koffer und tapste die schon fast menschenleere Straße entlang. "Wenn du nicht so dämlich wärst, wären wir schon längst da. Lass mich mal ran." "Nein! Ich schaffe das auch ohne deine Hilfe." "Sturkopf!"  
  
"Uff, endlich geschafft." Zufrieden lächelte der Junge. "Hat ja lange genug gedauert... Ich hab Hunger.." "Fresssack." "Willst du Streit?" "Schnauze auf den billigen Plätzen sonst Beule klar?" "So aggressiv?.... Geh lieber rein, die schauen dich schon doof an." Bakura hatte in seiner Wut nicht gemerkt, wie er sich lauthals mit seinem Geist gestritten hatte. Da aber normalsterbliche diesen Geist nicht sehen können, schauten sie ihn verdutzt an. Rot, wie eine überreife Tomate, schnappte er sich seine Koffer und ging in den großen Wohnblock. Im Dritten Stock klopfte er vorsichtig an die Tür. Ein Junge mit lila-schwarz-goldenen Haaren machte ihm auf. "Hallo." Bakura setzte sein freundlichstes Lächeln auf. "Äh, was kann ich für dich tun?" "Ich soll hier einziehen." Er hielt dem Jungen einen Zettel hin. Dieser überflog das Stück Papier und lächelte zurück. "Gut komm rein. Ich bin übrigens Yugi." Bakura nahm seine Koffer und folgte Yugi durch den Flur.  
  
"Gib her!... Mensch, das ist meine!!!!!..... Gib her!!!!!!" Ein Blondschopf sprang wild auf und ab um an eine Zeitung, welcher ein etwas größerer Junge mit braunen Haaren, in die Höhe hielt, ran zu kommen. "Mach sitz, Wheeler!" Der größere Typ wedelte mit der Zeitung in der Luft rum. "He ich bin kein Hund! Merk dir das! Und jetzt gib her!" Der blondhaarige Junge warf sein Gegenüber auf die Couch und nahm ihm die Zeitung ab. "Müsst ihr euch immer streiten?" Das Mädchen, welches auf der Couch saß, hielt den beiden eine sehr lange Moralpredigt. "Geht's hier immer so zu?" fragte Bakura seinen neuen Freund. "Ja, manchmal. Wir sind ne kleine Chaotische Truppe." Yugi lächelte verschmitzt. "Das sind übrigens Mai, Joey und Seto." Die drei auf der Couch schauten den Neuankömmling verdutzt an. Mai stand auf und lief sehr skeptisch und Bakura herum. "Hm... wie heißt du Kleiner?" "Ba... Bakura." "Bakura also...." Joey beachtete Seto, welcher unter ihm wild strampelte, nicht mehr und schüttelte Bakura kräftig die Hand. "Hi.. Ich bin Joey... schön dich kennen zu lernen." "Da...da...danke...." "Hi Jungs." Ein weiterer Junge mit sandfarbenen Haaren ging, in sein Buch vertieft, an der kleinen Gruppe vorbei und ging weiter in die Küche. "Hallo Tea. Gibt's bald essen?" fragte er das Mädchen in der Küche ohne auch nur aufzuschauen. "Ja, Marik." Sie lächelte ihn zuckersüß an.  
  
"Wer war das eben?" "Marik.... unwichtiger Typ." Sagte Joey immer noch Bakuras Hand schüttelnd. "Lass ihn doch endlich los Joey." Meckerte Seto. "Klar, Honey." "Nenn mich nicht so!" "Wie denn, Schnuffi?" Seto schleifte Joey in ein Zimmer und knallte die Tür zu. "Die mögen sich, oder?" "Ja... manchmal..." "Yugi, Seto, Joey, Mai, Mokuba essen ist fertig!... Oh wer ist das?" "Hi, ich bin Bakura." Tea schaute sich den weißhaarigen Jungen lange an. Dann kam sie auf ihn zugerannt. "Man bist du süß, aber an Marik kommst du trotzdem nicht ran! Ich bin Tea. Komm, du kannst natürlich auch mit essen. Oh, willst du hier einziehen? Noch besser!" Tea redete und redete und redete.... "Du tust mir Leid Kleiner." "Danke für dein Mitgefühl." "Hast du was gesagt?" "Äh, nein." Tea platzierte Bakura neben Marik, welcher immer noch sein Buch las. Tea stellte den drei Jungs und Mai jeweils einen Teller mit Suppe vor die Nase. "Lasst es euch schmecken." Sie zwinkerte Bakura zu und setzte sich dann ebenfalls an den Tisch, neben Marik.  
  
"Hast du gehört? Es gibt Essen! Lecker!" Joey wollte aus dem Zimmer stürmen doch Seto hielt ihm am Handgelenk fest. "Halt, hier geblieben! Für dich gibt`s jetzt kein Essen! Ich bin noch nicht fertig mit dir!" "Bäh, du machst mir Angst, außerdem hab ich Hunger!" "Du hast Immer Hunger!" "Ach Mann, das ist gar nicht wahr und jetzt lass mich endlich raus! ICH WILL WAS ESSEN!!!!"  
  
"Sag mal Yugi, hast du das auch gehört?" "Hm? Was denn?" "Hat da nicht eben Joey geschrieen?" "Ach Quatsch, das hast du dir nur eingebildet."  
  
"Schrei nicht so rum! Ich tu dir doch nicht weh." Joey hatte angefangen zu weinen. "Du magst mich nicht mehr!!!!" Jetzt heulte Joey wie ein Schlosshund. "Ist doch nicht wahr, mein Hündchen." Seto zog Joey zu sich heran und wischte mit seinem Finger die Tränen weg. "*schnief* Und nenn mich nicht immer Hündchen!" Seto grinste Joey an. "Geht klar mein Schatz. Und jetzt komm, du hast mich überzeugt, lass uns essen gehen!"  
  
Marik hing immer noch in sein Buch vertieft vor seinem Teller und löffelte lustlos die Suppe in sich hinein. Tea schaute währenddessen immer wieder zu Marik hinüber und versuchte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. "Duuuu Marik????" "Hm?" grummelte dieser nur. "Duuuu soll ich dich füttern??" Erschrocken schaute er von seinem Buch auf. "Waassss?? Sag mal spinnst du???? Ich kann ja wohl noch alleine essen!! *hmpf* Und nun lass mich in Ruhe! Ich verzieh mich, ich habe keine Lust auf dein dummes Geschwafel!" Mit diesen Worten stand er auf und verschwand in seinem Zimmer. Tea starrte überrascht auf den leeren Stuhl neben sich. "Wow, der ist ja ganz schön aggressiv. Hoffentlich musst du dir nicht mit diesem Kerl ein Zimmer teilen." "Du, Yugi?" "Ja, Bakura?" "Sag mal, wo ist eigentlich mein Zimmer? Könntest du mir das wohl nach dem Essen mal zeigen?" Der Angesprochene nickte. "Ja klar! Gerne! Tea??" Doch diese starrte immer noch auf den Stuhl neben sich. "TEA!!!" "Hä? Was ist denn los?" "Ich werde Bakura jetzt mal sein Zimmer zeigen, ok?" "Jaja, mach nur, ich räume den Tisch dann ab!" Während Yugi Bakura sein Zimmer zeigte und Tea den Tisch abräumte kam Joey in die Küche gestürmt. Als er den (jetzt schon fertig abgeräumten) Tisch sah, fing wer an sofort rumzuschreien. "AHHHH, WER HAT DEN TISCH ABGERÄUMT?? WO IST DAS ESSEN?? ICH HAB HUNGER!!! *heul*" Und an Seto gewandt, der jetzt hinter ihm in der Tür erschien, meinte er wütend. "DAS IST ALLES NUR DEINE SCHULD!! WARUM HAST DU MICH BLOß AUFGEHALTEN?? ICH WILL WAS ESSEN!! *grrr*" Tea hörte sich diesen Ausbruch in Ruhe an und verschwand dann ebenfalls in ihr Zimmer. Joey schaute ihr verdutzt hinterher. "Hö? Was ist denn mit der los? Die schreit mich doch sonst immer an? Wieso hackt die nicht auf mir rum um nennt mich einen 'Fresssack'? Ach, ist ja auch egal, ich will jetzt was essen!!!!" Und mit diesen Worten stürmte er auf den Kühlschrank zu und schnappte sich alles, was er ergattern konnte. Seto stand kopfschüttelnd in der Tür. "Oh mann, dieser verfressene Hund! Der wird noch mal fett wie....fett wie....ach was weiß ich.....einfach fett!!"  
  
"So, das hier ist dein Zimmer. Leider musst du es dir mit Marik teilen. Aber es ist ja eigentlich groß genug, oder?" "Verdammt, hätte ich mal vorhin nichts gesagt. Jetzt musst du dir doch tatsächlich ein Zimmer mit diesem Miesmuffel teilen. Na, dann wünsche ich dir noch viel Spaß!" "Na, vielen Dank." raunte Bakura genervt zurück. Sie betraten ein geräumiges Zimmer, welches in der Mitte durch einen Balken getrennt wurde. Auf jeder Seite stand ein Bett, ein riesiger Kleiderschrank und ein Tisch plus Stuhl.  
  
Als die Tür aufging, schaute Marik nur kurz auf und vertiefte sich dann wieder in sein Buch. "Boah, riesig!" "Ich lass euch dann alleine. Viel Glück." Yugi schloss die Zimmertür hinter sich und nun war Bakura mit diesem Miesmuffel alleine. Was gibt's schöneres? "Hi." Sagte Bakura schüchtern. Doch Marik antwortete nicht. Bakura nahm seine Koffer und räumte sie in einen der riesigen Kleiderschränke. Danach ließ er sich auf sein Bett fallen und schaute zu dem Jungen mit den Sandbraunen Haaren. Marik schien die Blicke jedoch nicht zu merken, denn er las sein Buch weiter. Bakura seufzte. "Weißt du, wo das Bad ist?" Keine Antwort. "Hallo?! Du da?" Bakura wedelte mit seiner Hand vor Mariks Gesicht herum. Blitzschnell schnappte Marik mit seiner Hand nach dem wedelnden etwas. "Lass das." Er ließ Bakuras Hand wieder los und... las weiter. "Du bist echt ein komischer Typ. Wo ist nun das Badezimmer?" "Lässt du mich dann endlich in Ruhe lesen?" Marik richtete sich auf und sah direkt in Bakuras rehbraune Augen. "Sicher." "Nebenan." Er legte sich wieder hin und vertiefte sich in sein Buch. "Der hat die Ruhe weg." Bakura nahm sich seinen Schlafanzug und seine Waschtasche und ging ins Bad. Nach zehn Minuten kam er wieder ins Zimmer. Kein Marik. "Hallo?" Wie so oft an diesem Tag, keine Antwort. 'Scheiße, wie hieß er?' "Marik, kannst du dir denn nichts merken?" "Achso.... Marik? Wo bist du?" "Süßer Schlafanzug." "AH!" Marik war auf einmal hinter Bakura aufgetaucht und hatte diesen zu Tode erschreckt. "Man hast du mich erschreckt." Marik ging an Bakura vorbei zu dem großen Fenster. "Wie 'schöner Schlafanzug'?" "Na, süß mit den vielen kleinen Bärchen." Bakura wurde sofort rot wie eine überreife Tomate. "Ts, selber! Mit deinen kleinen Sternchen siehst du aber auch nicht besser aus." "Sollte ein Kompliment sein." "Achso... danke. Bist du mit deinem Buch fertig?" "Nein, werd ja dauernd gestört." "Marik!!!!!!" Tea kam ins Zimmer gestürmt und warf Bakura dabei um. "Was?!" meinte er genervt. "Ich wollte dir bloß noch einen gute Nachtkuss geben!" Sie stürmte auf ihn zu. "Bleib mir bloß vom Leib!" Er packte Tea und warf sie aus dem Zimmer. "Ich will heute nicht mehr gestört werden, klar?!" Tea nickte nur. Sie war geschockt von der Reaktion ihres 'Freundes'. Marik knallte die Tür mit einem lauten Knall zu. "Gott wie ich sie hasse." Er half Bakura beim Aufstehen. "Danke......Du magst sie nicht wirklich, oder?" Er warf Marik einen fragenden Blick zu. Marik schaute wütend zurück und ließ Bakuras Hand los, wodurch dieser zurück auf den Boden plumpste. "Na, was denkst du denn? Merkst du das nicht selbst?" "Hätte ja sein können das ihr ein Paar seid und nur nen Streit habt." Marik schaute ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Entsetzen an. "Ich und diese nervende, dumme, quiekende, aufdringliche Gans?! Nie im Leben!" "Woher soll ich das denn wissen?!" Bakura fing an zu heulen. Warum muss der Typ ihn denn gleich anschreien. 'Was hab ich denn falsch gemacht? Warum muss der mich denn gleich so anschreien?' 'Was flennt der denn so rum?' Marik hockte sich zu dem weinenden Bakura und zog ihn in seine Arme. "He... ich wollte dich nicht anschreien. Tut mir Leid." Vorsichtig strich er über Bakuras Rücken und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen. Dieser dachte jedoch nicht daran wieder auf zu hören. Der Tränenfluss wollte einfach nicht versiegen und so heulte Bakura in Mariks Nachthemd. Erst nach einer halben Stunde war er in Mariks (tollen, starken und sexy ^^) Armen eingeschlafen. 'Er ist ja richtig süß wenn er schläft' Marik legte Bakura in sein Bett und wollte sich ebenfalls schlafen legen, doch Bakura hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest und sagte nur etwas im Halbschlaf. "Geh.... nicht.... bitte." Marik zuckte nur mit den Schultern und legte sich ins Bett. Bakura kuschelte sich gleich an den wärmenden Körper Mariks.  
  
"Nein Seto....hahaha... Hör auf... Nein nicht.... hahaha..." Joey kugelte sich vor Lachen auf Setos Bett herum. "Lachsack." Seto hörte auf Joey zu kitzeln und setzte sich neben ihn aufs Bett. "Warum bist du so gemein zu mir, Honey?" "Weil du erstens: mich nicht 'Honey' nennen sollst und weil zweitens: wenn du weiter so viel frisst, noch dick wirst, Hündchen." "Ich esse so viel wie ich will! Und du weißt das du mich nicht 'Hündchen' oder 'Hund' nennen sollst!" "Wieso denn nicht?? Ist doch ein süßer Name! Passt doch wunderbar zu dir! Ist doch genauso sweet wie du!^^ Oder etwa nicht?" "Hm, na ja mit dem 'sweet' könntest du Recht haben!^^ Aber 'Hündchen' will ich trotzdem nicht genannt werden! Das erinnert mich immer so an die Zeit, als du mich immer getriezt hast! *schnief* Und das sind gaaaanz dumme Erinnerungen, die ich ganz schnell vergessen will!!" "Och, mein Schatzi! Ich wollt' dich nicht traurig machen! Das tut mir Leid! Ich hab dich doch so dolle lieb! Das weiß du doch oder?????" Seto schaute Joey hoffnungsvoll an. Doch dieser grinste verschmitzt und zog Seto ganz nah zu sich heran. "Du magst mich? Das wusste ich ja gar nicht!" raunte er seinem Schnuffi ins Ohr. Dann schubste er ihn sanft von sich, sodass er rückwärts aufs Bett fiel und setzte sich mitten auf seinen Bauch. "Aber du hast Recht! Ich weiß es. Und ich mag dich genauso sehr. Glaub mir!" Und zur Bestätigung gab er seinen Schatz einen dicken Kuss auf den Mund.  
  
Tea lag auf ihrem Bett und heulte wie ein Schlosshund. Als Mai aus dem Bad ins Zimmer kam und ihre Freundin so sah, schaute sie sehr verdutzt drein. 'Oh mann, was ist denn mit der passiert? Wenn die so heult, muss echt was Schlimmes passiert sein! Die heult doch sonst nie!' Sie setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und streichelte ihr leicht übers Haar. "Hey Tea, was ist denn los?" Als Tea sie bemerkte zuckte sie zusammen und schaute tapfer auf. "A-ach gar nichts *schnief* Was soll denn los sein? Ich bin ok!" "Ach komm, du heulst ja wohl nicht, weil du so überglücklich bist, oder?" Tea senkte den Kopf wieder und schüttelte diesen leicht. "Na, siehst du, geht doch! Sag mal... willst du darüber reden?" Wieder schüttelte Tea den Kopf, doch diesmal wesentlich heftiger. "N-nein, auf keinen Fall! Es geht schon wieder! Danke!" "Aber du fühlst dich bestimmt besser, wenn du darüber geredet hast! Und du weißt doch, ich höre dir immer zu und werde dir helfen wann immer ich kann, verstanden?" Und dann brach alles aus Tea heraus. "A-ach, dieser Idiot, wie kann der es wagen mich so vor allen zu beschimpfen. *heul* Und dann meint er auch noch zu Bakura ich sei eine nervende, dumme, quiekende, aufdringliche Gans! *schnüff* Was fällt dem bloß ein?? Das ist ja wohl total fies!" "Du hast gelauscht????" "Nein! Ich hab es noch mitbekommen, als ich noch vor Mariks Zimmertür stand. Ich habe überlegt, ob ich nicht nocheinmal reingehe, doch dann hat er diese bösen Worte gesagt... *schneuz* Dann hab ich mich einfach aufs Bett geschmissen und hab geheult......." "Na ja, Marik kann ein ganz schöner Trottel sein, aber im Grunde genommen ist er doch ein ganz lieber Kerl, oder nicht?" "Pah, der kann mir mal gestohlen bleiben! Ich werde kein Wort mehr mit ihm reden!" "Na komm, reg dich wieder ab und versuch ein bisschen zu schlafen, ok?" "Okay, ich werd's versuchen!"  
  
Seine Zimmertür öffnete sich leise und Yugi schaute auf. "Hey Mokuba, was machst du denn noch hier? Willst du nicht langsam mal ins Bett gehen?" "Ins Bett???? Jetzt schon? Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr!!!" Yugi grinste. "Ist ja ok! Aber was willst du hier? Heute mal nicht bei den Mädels?" Mokuba knurrte beleidigt. "Ach, die sind doof. Die wollen mich immer stylen und schminken! Und das ist blöd! Ich bin doch kein Mädchen! *hmpf*" Yugi grinste die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. "He, ich find das gar nicht lustig!" "Ach komm, das war doch auch kein fieses Grinsen! Ich find es nur niedlich, wenn du dich aufregst!!^^" Mokuba merkte, wie ihm die Röte ins Gesicht stieg. "A-ach Quatsch, ich bin nicht niedlich!! I-ich bin nie niedlich!" Doch bei diesen Worten musste Yugi noch mehr grinsen. "Und wenn dir etwas peinlich ist, bist du noch sweeter!^^" "A-ach, jetzt lass aber mal gut sein. Ich geh jetzt wieder!" "Ach Mokuba, das war doch echt nicht böse gemeint! Jetzt bleib doch noch! Lass uns ein bisschen quatschen. Ich hab sowieso nichts Besseres zu tun!" "Na gut, aber nur weil du es bist! Sag mal, weißt du, was mit Tea los ist?" "Neee, wieso? Was soll denn mit ihr los sein?" "Ach, die ist vorhin wie von der Tarantel gestochen an mir vorbei in ihr Zimmer gerauscht. Und es sah aus, als ob sie geweint hätte." "Hm... vielleicht hat Marik mit ihr 'geredet'." "Ja, stimmt, kann sein." Mokuba setzte sich zu Yugi aufs Bett. "Duuu... Yuugi..." "Hm?" "Weißt du, bei Seto ist neuerdings immer die Tür abgeschlossen oder er ist nie da.... und.... ich hab keine Lust, heute alleine zu schlafen." Hoffnungsvoll schaute Mokuba Yugi an. "Achso, du kannst gerne bei mir schlafen *smile*." "Danke, Yugi!" Er fiel Yugi um den Hals. Mokuba kroch unter die Decke und kuschelte sich eng an Yugi. Dieser schlang seine Arme um den kleineren Jungen und so schliefen sie auch kurze Zeit später wieder ein.  
  
Am nächsten morgen kitzelten die Sonnenstrahlen Bakura wach. Dieser sah sich verschlafen im Zimmer um. Sein Blick blieb an dem Objekt neben ihm hängen. "AH!" "Was?!.... Schrei doch nicht so...." Durch Bakuras Schrei, wurde Marik aus seinem Land der Träume gerissen. "Wa... Was... was machst du in meinem Bett?!" Bakura rutschte bis an die Bettkante, also so weit wie möglich von Marik weg und zeigte mit zittrigem Finger auf ihn. "Na hör mal, immerhin wolltest du das doch." Mit einer Hand fuhr sich Marik durch sein sandfarbenes Haar. "Was?! Ich... Nein bestimmt nicht! Wer weiß was du mit mir angestellt hast?!" "Was sollte ich mit dir schon machen?!" "He! Was soll das denn schon wieder heißen?!" Bakura regte sich immer mehr über diesen Typen auf. "Man, musst du dich schon so früh streiten *gähn*" Marik rutschte zu Bakura, worauf dieser vom Bett fiel und nun halb auf dem Boden und halb im Bett lag. Marik schaute fiesgrinsend zu ihm runter. "Reg dich nicht so auf. Und schrei nie wieder so früh am Morgen rum, verstanden?! Und nun komm hoch." Marik zog Bakura zu sich aufs Bett. "Wenn ich was von dir wollte, hätte ich es mir schon längst genommen." Flüsterte Marik Bakura fiesgrinsend ins Ohr und legte sich dann wieder schlafen. Bakura war sprachlos. 'Der Typ hat doch nicht mehr alle Tassen im Schrank!' "Keine Sorge, wenn er was will bekommt er es mit mir zu tun." Was würde Bakura wohl ohne den Geist des Millenniums-Rings machen? Auch wenn er einfach seinen Körper übernahm, so beschützte er ihn auch, wenn es sein musste. "Blödmann!" Marik knurrte leicht gereizt und zog Bakura zu sich ins Bett herunter. "Wenn ich etwas nicht ausstehen kann, dann ist es nicht ausschlafen zu dürfen! Also, halt endlich deinen Mund und nerv nicht rum.... wäre nämlich schade wenn du so wärst wie Tea." Mit den Worten drehte sich Marik um und versuchte wieder weiter zu schlafen. Bakura fing an zu heulen. "Ah, was denn jetzt schon wieder. Ich brauche meinen Schönheitsschlaf, verstanden?" Mit saurem Blick fixierte er Bakura. "Warum heulst du denn?" fragte er schon etwas sanfter. "Ich... ich will nicht mit Tea verglichen werden... *wein*." "Ach mann..... Du bist nicht wie Tea.... dazu bist du viel zu süß." Marik lächelte Bakura zuckersüß an. 'Eben brüllt er mich noch an und jetzt lächelt der Typ. Was soll das?' "Ehrlich? *schnief*" "Ja ehrlich, und jetzt lass mich schlafen." Zum wiederholten male wollte Marik sich schlafen legen, doch daraus wurde nichts. Bakura stupste Marik sachte in die Seite. "Was!" Sichtlich genervt drehte er sich um. "Schrei nicht so, das macht mir Angst." "Dann weck mich nicht, ich brauche nun mal meinen Schönheitsschlaf, verstanden?" "Du brauchst den doch nicht mehr." Marik lächelte. So verheult sah der weißhaarige Junge gar nicht schlecht aus. "Und was willst du mir damit sagen?" "Ich hab Hunger." "Und?" "Ich will getröstet werden." "Noch irgend welche extra Wünsche?" "Ähm.... ne Rückenmassage." Marik hatte sich auf die Seite gelegt und tat so als ob er schlief. "Heh, komm schon! Ich kenn mich doch hier noch nicht aus!" Marik erhob sich, sichtlich niedergeschlagen, aus dem Bett. "Komm schon." Bakura folgte ihm. "Weißt du, das du dir mit dem Teil (Wir meinen das Nachthemd ^^) noch ne Erkältung holst?" "Und wenn? Dann pflegst du mich, oder?" Marik grinste schelmisch. "Mal sehen." In der Küche suchten die Beiden alles zusammen, was man so zum Frühstücken verwenden könnte und gingen dann wieder in ihr Zimmer zurück. Dort setzten sie sich auf Bakuras Bett und machten es sich gemütlich. Marik zog Bakura auf seinen Schoß. "Heh, was soll das?" "Du wolltest doch das ich dich tröste." "Ja aber...." Bakura wollte schon wieder weinen. "Kein aber. Ich tröste dich, wenn auf meine Weise." Er nahm sich eine Weintraube und steckte sie in Bakuras Mund. "Und jetzt hör auf zu weinen, ok? Das steht dir nicht." "Hmm, lecker." "Na klar, aber bestimmt nicht so lecker wie du!" Bakura wurde knallrot und auch Mariks Gesicht gewann deutlich an Farbe. "W-was hast du da gerade gesagt?" "A-ach n-nichts weiter. H-hab nur gesagt, wie gern ich Weintrauben mag." "A-ach, na dann ist ja gut." Betretenes Schweigen trat ein. Dann versuchte Bakura dieses zu durchbrechen. "Ähm....kann ich noch ne Weintraube haben?" Er grinste Marik schelmisch an. Dieser grinste glücklich zurück. "Ja klar."  
  
Ein leises Knurren schwebte durch den Raum. "Ahh, ich hab Hunger." Joey hielt sich den Bauch und fing an rumzujammern. Von diesem Gejammer geweckt blinzelte Seto seinen Bettnachbarn müde an. "Oh mann, sag bloß nicht, du hast schon wieder Hunger! *grummel* Mit dir ist es ja echt nicht auszuhalten. Yugi hat echt nicht zu viel versprochen, du hast wirklich IMMER Hunger!" "Ja und, so bin ich halt......" Er krabbelte zu Seto und schmiegte sich an ihn. "Aber du magst mich ja trotzdem! Und das ist auch gut so!" Er grinste in Setos Schlafanzug und kuschelte sich noch näher an ihn. Dann sprang er plötzlich auf und rannte zur Tür. "Ätsch, ausgetrickst, ich geh mir was zu Essen holen! Willst du auch was haben???" Joey grinste seinen Schatz fies an. Doch dieser warf, statt eine Antwort zu geben, ein Kissen und traf Joey direkt am Kopf. "Lass mich! Ich will schlafen und nicht essen!" "Na, dann eben nicht!" Mit diesen Worten öffnete er die Tür und ließ sie hinter sich (seinen Mitbewohnern zuliebe) sehr leise zufallen.  
  
Etwas später öffnete er sie genauso leise wieder und trabte fröhlich zu seinen Schnuffi ans Bett. Er rüttelte sanft an dessen Schultern und hielt ihm ein Tablett unter die Nase. "Hey Schaaaaaatziiiiiii Frühstück ist fertig!" Der Angesprochene öffnete erst müde die Augen, doch dann stieg ihm ein Geruch in die Nase und er sprang erschrocken auf. "Waaahhhh, was hast du denn wieder angestellt?? Hast du wieder das Toast anbrennen lassen??? Ahhh, du kriegst auch echt nichts gebacken!" Joey schaute Seto beleidigt an und zog eine Schnute. "Oh, du bist fies! Da bin ich schon so lieb und mache dir Frühstück und du kannst nur wieder rummeckern!" Seto grinste. "Ach, ich find's ja süß von dir, aber meinst du, dass ich gern angebranntes Toast zum Frühstück esse????" "Hmmmm, auch nicht, wenn's von mir ist?" Seto stützte den Kopf in die Hände und tat so, als würde er überlegen. "Hm, nein, noch nicht einmal, wenn es von dir ist! Aber trotzdem danke!" Er zog Joey's Gesicht zu sich und gab ihm einen liebevollen Kuss.  
  
Tea blinzelte verschlafen. Irgendjemand stupste ihr in den Rücken. "He, was ist denn los? Ich will noch schlafen." "Tea, wach auf! Du hast schlecht geträumt und im Schlaf geschrieen, deswegen habe ich dich geweckt." "Hm? Was hab ich denn geschrieen?" "Naja, du hast irgendwas von...... na ja, von Marik geträumt." Plötzlich kam Tea wieder in den Sinn, worüber sie am gestrigen Abend mit Mai gesprochen hatte und wurde prompt rot. "A-ach wirklich? Bist du dir sicher?" Mai nickte. "A-ach, das kann schon mal passieren. Weißt du, nach den gestrigen Ereignissen ist das ja auch kein Wunder, oder?" Tea stiegen die Tränen in die Augen. Mai setzte sich neben sie und nahm sie tröstend in die Arme. "Hey, das wird schon wieder! Ihr rauft euch schon wieder zusammen, glaub mir." "Meinst du wirklich?" "Na klar! Am besten du gehst jetzt gleich zu ihm und besprichst alles in Ruhe mit ihm, ok?" "So früh am Morgen? Meinst du, der ist da schon aufnahmefähig?" Bei dem Gedanken an Marik, wie er sie verschlafen anblickte und kein Wort verstand, musste sie dann doch grinsen. "Ach, zur Not schüttest du ihm einen Eimer Wasser ins Gesicht, dann wird er dir schon zuhören. Naja, oder es passiert das Gegenteil und er will dich hinterher umbringen." "Ahh, Mai, mach mir doch nicht so eine Angst!! Ich hab ja schon genug Schiss!" "Ach komm, du schaffst das schon! Immerhin kennt ihr euch schon so lange! Ich drück dir auch die Daumen!!!" "Okay, du hast Recht. Ich werde das schaffen! Ich geh da jetzt hin und rede mit ihm! Dann vertragen wir uns wieder und alles ist in Butter!" Ermutigt sprang Tea auf. "Genau! Los Tea!" Tea verließ das Zimmer, ging den Flur entlang und stand mit Herzklopfen vor Mariks Zimmertür. Zögernd stand sie davor, doch Mai unterstützte sie und Tea klopfte an die Holztür. Dann betrat sie das Zimmer. "Ah....." Bakura öffnete den Mund, damit Marik ihm eine weiter grüne Frucht in den Mund werfen konnte, da ging die Tür auf. Die beiden blickten erschrocken in Richtung Tür, und was sie da sahen verschlag allen den Atem. "Te... Tea?" fragte Bakura verwirrt. Doch diese antwortete nicht. Sie fing stattdessen an zu weinen und rannte tränenüberströmt in ihr Zimmer. "Willst du ihr nicht hinter her?" "Warum?" "Vielleicht, weil sie dich liebt und jetzt ein völlig falsches Bild von dir hat? Sie hat jetzt ein gebrochenes Herz." "Na und? Was geht's mich an?" "Was?! Wegen dir heult sie jetzt! Du bist so gefühlskalt!" Marik nagelte Bakura an der Wand fest. "Hör mal, ich kann nichts dafür, dass sich dieses Mädchen in mich verknallt hat. Ich habe nie ihre Gefühle erwidert und ihr das oft deutlich genug gezeigt. Wenn sie das aber nicht verstanden hat, ist das nicht mein Problem! Verstanden?!" Bakura war geschockt. Wie schnell dieser Junge seine Stimmung ändern konnte. Und wie so oft, seit dem er hier ist, fing er an zu weinen, und das alles wieder wegen diesem Marik. Bakura konnte einfach nicht anders. Er konnte den Tränenfluss nicht stoppen. Es sprudelte einfach aus ihm heraus. Verdutzt schaute Marik auf sein Gegenüber. Wie viel Wasser hat der denn? So oft wie der heult.... Der ist schlimmer als Tea....' "Nein, er ist süßer und nicht so aufdringlich wie dieses Ding." (Marik hat aber nen guten Geist, klar? ^^) Marik seufzte. "He.... was mache ich denn falsch, dass ich dich immer zum weinen bringe." 'Jetzt ist er wieder netter. Ich versteh ihn einfach nicht.' "Ich... *schnief*.... ich weiß nicht." Bakura rutschte an der Wand auf den Boden hinunter. Marik folgte ihm und schloss ihn in seine Arme. "Heh.... ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien..... Lass uns weiter frühstücken, ok?" Bakura sah ihn mit tränenverschleierten Augen, glücklich an. "Hm, ok." Sie legten sich wieder ins Bett und Bakura kuschelte sich eng an Marik.  
  
"Heh Tea, was ist passiert?" Tea war an Mai vorbeigestürmt und hatte sich im Badezimmer eingeschlossen. "Tea, mach die Tür auf." "Nein!" "Bitte!" "Nein!" "Tea, lass den Unsinn.... Was ist denn passiert?" "Bakura.... *schnief* saß auf Marik und er... er wollte ihn füttern. *wein*." "Und?" "Und?! Der Neue hat.... hat meinen Marik bestimmt Vergewaltigt!" (*sweatdrop*) "Und deswegen sperrst du dich ins Badezimmer? Komm da raus und wir reden in unserem Zimmer weiter, ok?" Tatsächlich, nach ein paar Minuten schloss Tea das Bad auf und ging mit Mai zu ihrem Zimmer.  
  
Yugi blinzelte müde. 'Was ist los? Wie spät ist es denn?' Yugi schaute auf seinen Wecker, welcher ihm zeigte, dass es eindeutig noch zu früh war um wach zu sein. Dann fiel sein Blick auf das Geschöpf neben ihm. "Ah, Mokuba!" "Hm.... was ist?" Mokuba schaute sich müde im Raum um. "Oh, morgen Yugi." Der kleine Junge kuschelte sich wieder an Yugi und versuchte weiter zu schlafen. "Warum bist du... achso.... Willst du Frühstück?" Mokuba nickte im Halbschlaf leicht mit dem Kopf. Yugi stieg vorsichtig aus dem Bett und verließ lautlos das Zimmer. Nach kurzer Zeit kam er wieder. "Tut mir leid, ich glaube Joey war schon wach." Yugi und Mokuba lachten. "Na dann gibt es halt kein Frühstück...." "Nicht ganz, zum Glück hab ich mir noch nen eigenen Kühlschrank gekauft!" "Cool!" Yugi kramte ein paar Sachen aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte sie auf den Nachttisch neben dem Bett. "Bedien dich." Mokuba langet ordentlich zu.  
  
"Tea, ich glaube nicht, das dieser Bakura, Marik vergewaltigt hat. Dafür ist Marik viel zu stark." Tea dachte nach (Oh! Achtung! ^^) und kam zu dem Entschluss das dies sehr plausibel klang. "Aber warum saß dann Bakura auf Mariks Schoß?" "Tea, ist doch egal. Vielleicht solltest du mit Marik, wirklich mal alleine sprechen. Dann wird sich dieses blöde Missverständnis bestimmt aufklären." "Ach, das hat doch alles keinen Sinn! Wenn ich den jetzt sehe, werde ich ihn sowieso nur anschreien! Das weiß ich jetzt schon! Und außerdem......" "Was?" "Ach, ich weiß auch nicht!" "Sag mal Tea, hast du dir schon mal überlegt......na ja.....dass..........dass vielleicht alles von Marik ausging?" Tea schaute sie geschockt an. "W-wie meinst du das?? D-du glaubst doch nicht etwa dass........NEIN, das stimmt nicht!!" Tea fing an zu schreien. "Du bist verrückt, Mai!! So was würde Marik nie tun, nicht mein Marik!!!" Sie brach in Tränen aus und rannte (schon wieder!^^) ins Badezimmer wo sie sich (auch wieder!^^) einschloss. Und diesmal konnte Mai so lange an die Tür hämmern, wie sie wollte, Tea machte keine Anstalten sie zu öffnen.  
  
"Und Mokuba hat es dir geschmeckt?" "Oh ja, vielen Dank!" Auch Yugi hatte inzwischen gefrühstückt und fing an das restliche Essen zurück in seinen Kühlschrank zu räumen. Danach setzte er sich zu Mokuba aufs Bett. "Duuu Yugi?" "Hm?" "Ich wollt nur mal 'Danke' sagen!" "Hä? 'Danke sagen' wofür??" Yugi schaute seinen Gegenüber ratlos an. "Naja, dafür....na ja, dass ich hier bei dir schlafen durfte...." "Hey, aber das hab ich doch gern gemacht....ich mag dich doch!" Dieser Satz war ihm, schon kurz nachdem er ihm raugerutscht war, seeeeehr peinlich. Auch Mokuba schien diese Situation wenig angenehm zu sein. Doch nachdem er sich erholt hatte, nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen und rutschte auf Yugi zu. "M-Mokuba...was...." Doch seine Frage blieb unausgesprochen, da Mokuba in diesem Moment seine Lippen sanft auf die seinen legte. Yugi riss erstaunt die Augen auf. 'Waah, was ist denn jetzt los? Wieso tut er das? Er ist doch noch so jung.....! Hmmmm, aber es fühlt sich so gut an. Oh Mokuba, was machen wir hier bloß!' Doch dann ließ er sich hinreißen und erwiderte den Kuss leicht. 'Oh Yugi, das fühlt sich so gut an. Wie lange habe ich mir diesen Moment herbeigesehnt?? Seit wir uns das erste Mal begegnet sind, habe ich dich gemocht...Und jetzt..... Yugi.....Ich liebe dich!....... Ach wenn ich dir das doch nur ins Gesicht sagen könnte.' Verwirrt lösten sich die beiden voneinander. "Y-Yugi..... e-es t-tut mir echt Leid! I-ich wollte das nicht!" "Shhhhh.....!" Yugi hatte Mokuba einen Finger auf die Lippen gelegt und flüsterte ihm ins Ohr. "Warum entschuldigst du dich? Mir hat es doch anscheinen auch gefallen. Sonst hätte ich mich doch wohl zur Wehr gesetzt, oder?" Mokuba strahlte ihn an und nickte dann. "M-Mokuba.... ichliebedich." Diese drei Worte hatte Yugi in einem Atemzug gesprochen, dass sie sich wie eins anhörten. Mokuba grinste ihn an. "Was hast du gesagt??" Yugi grinste zurück. "Ach, du bist ja richtig fies! Du hast es doch genau verstanden, oder etwa nicht???" Er schmiss Mokuba rückwärts aufs Bett und fing an ihn durchzukitzeln. "Ahh.......nicht......hör bitte auf......Yugi...nein....." "Sag dass du es verstanden hast! Sonst höre ich nicht auf!" "Hahahaha........ok....i-ich hab ......hahaha........verstanden!" Und schon hörte Yugi auf, den sich windenden Körper zu kitzeln. "D-danke." "Na bitte, geht doch!" "Du...Yugi......ich liebe dich!!!" Und schon hatte Mokuba seine Lippen wieder auf Yugis gepresst.  
  
"So Joey... und nach diesem (allesverzehrendem) Kuss muss ich direkt was Essen! *grins* Wie wär's, wenn ICH uns jetzt mal Frühstück mache?? Du kriegst das ja nicht hin!" Er grinste Joey verschmitzt an. "Hmm, Essen! Jaa, mach mir was zu essen!!!" "Ach Joey, hör auf damit! Wenn du so bettelst erinnerst du mich so sehr an einen bettelnden Köter! Und ich will in dir nicht einen Köter sondern einen liesenwürdigen, süßen, sexy Hund sehen!!! *smile* Verstanden?" Joey lächelte ihn verliebt an. "Verstanden Honey!....Und jetzt mach mir was zu Essen! *sweetgrins* Jaaa?" "Okay, du hast es mal wieder geschafft! Deinem Hundeblick kann ja niemand wiederstehen! Was soll ich da bloß machen?" Mit einem Kuss verabschiedete er sich von Joey und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. Joey konnte ihm noch schnell ein "Daaaanke mein Schnuffi-Schatzi-Honey-Liebchen hinterher rufen. Seto drehte sich lachend um und warf ihm noch eine Kusshand zu. "He Mai, was ist denn los?" Seto bemerkte Mai, welche im Flur stand und immer noch wie wild an der Badezimmertür klopfte. "Ach Tea hat sich im Bad eingesperrt." "Die kriegt sich wieder ein. Lass sie." Mit diesen (aufmunternden) Worten schlenderte Seto in die Küche. 'Nanu, der ist ja so..... so.... fröhlich? Seto und fröhlich! Das ich das noch erleben darf!.... Na dann Tea, ich lass dich mal allein.' Mai ging Seto hinterher. "Was machst du denn da?" "Frühstück machen, nach was siehst denn sonst aus?" gab Seto bissig zurück. "Ist ja gut Häuptling.... Ob da auch was für die gute, alte Mai übrig bleibt?" Sie sah Seto flehend an. 'An Joey's Blick kommt sie nicht ran!' "Mal sehen."  
  
"Fertig!" verkündete Bakura. Jetzt hatten sie alles gegessen was sie essen konnten. "Noch so ein Frühstück und du könntest Fett ansetzen." Stocherte Marik an Bakura herum. "Du bist fies! Soll ich wieder weinen ?!" Marik hob abwährend die Hände. "Jetzt reichts aber langsam. Soviel Wasser kann ein Mensch doch gar nicht haben." Bakura grinste. "Ich hatte mal drei Tage lang am Stück geheult." "Und warum?" "Ich hab ein Spielzeug nicht bekommen." "Ahja.... hast dus dann wenigstens bekommen?" "Jo." Bakura grinste überlegen und glücklich. Marik erhob sich aus dem Bett und holte sein geliebtes Buch. "Bin ich nicht mehr interessant genug, oder was?" "Nein, du bist süß, niedlich, knuffig, charmant, liebenswürdig und ne Heulsuse. Aber dieses Buch hat trotzdem Vorrang." "Bäh, ich bin keine Heulsuse, merk dir das!" "Klar Süßer. Jetzt lass mich lesen." "Ich bin also uninteressant?" "Nein, aber ich hab mich doch mit dir beschäftigt, oder? Ich verspreche dir, wenn ich das Buch fertig gelesen hab, dann unternehmen wir was zusammen, ok?" "Oh ja!" Bakura ließ Marik in Ruhe sein Buch lesen. Er brachte das Frühstücksgeschirr in die Küche, wo er auf Mai und Seto traf. "Morgen." Begrüßte er sie freundlich. "Morgen." Kam es auch freundlich, jedenfalls von Mai, zurück. "Du hast aber ganz schön zugelangt." Kommentierte Seto, während Bakura das ganze Geschirr in die Spülmaschine räumte. "Marik hat geholfen. Hat Tea sich wieder beruhigt?" "Naja, jetzt hat sie sich ins Bad eingeschlossen. Ich glaube das wird schon wieder." "Ich glaube, sie war ganz schön geschockt nicht?" Bakura hatte sich zu Mai mit an den Tisch gesetzt. "Ach, sie bekommt doch schon nen Herzinfarkt, wenn Marik absichtlich mit anderen Mädchen herkommt." "Macht er so was?" "Sicher. Aber ich glaube, er macht das nur, weil Tea ihm manchmal ganz schön auf die Pelle rückt." "Achso...." "Bitte dein Essen." Seto stellte Mai einen Teller mit Spiegelei vor die Nase und verschwand dann in seinem Zimmer.  
  
"Hier, dein Essen, mein Hündchen." "Oh! Sogar mit Spiegelei-Gesicht!" Joey wollte sich gleich auf das Essen stürzen, doch Seto machte einen Schritt zur Seite und Joey landete unsanft auf dem Boden. "Wolltest du etwa etwas haben?" Joey nickte heftig mit dem Kopf. "Du hast nichts dafür getan." "Oh mein geliebtes Schnuckel-Honey-Sweety-Schatzi-Liebchen-Engelchen, ich hätte so gern etwas von deinem göttlichem Essen. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen und es mich Vorkosten lassen?" Joey kroch vor Seto auf dem Boden herum. "Steh auf, das steht dir nicht! Da siehst du aus wie ein lausiger Köter. Hier." Liebenswürdigerweise gab Seto seinem Hündchen etwas zu Essen. "Mit Gesicht!" Joey probierte ein Stückchen und schlang dann das ganze Spiegelei hinunter. "Deiner Reaktion nach, hat es dir geschmeckt." Joey schüttelte den Kopf. "Es war einfach genial! Ich hab lange nicht mehr so gut gefrühstückt, Honey." "Schön zu hören." Joey setzte sich auf Setos Schoß. "Du solltest echt ne Diät machen, Schnuffi." "Bäh!" "Jetzt ist er beleidigt." Seto grinste. "Ich hasse es, wenn du so grinst!" "Ich weiß." "Dann ist gut." Joey gab seinem Geliebten einen dicken Kuss.  
  
"Weißt du, was Mariks Lieblingsgericht ist?" "Wieso?... Hm ich glaube Sahnetorte." "Ok, danke Mai!" Bakura ließ Mai alleine am Tisch zurück und eilte in sein Zimmer. Dort zog er sich hastig um und rannte ohne ein Wort zu sagen aus der Wohnung. Er war auf der Suche nach einem Bäcker (zur Not geht auch ein Supermarkt^^) welches sich als ein schwieriges Unterfangen erwies. 'Verdammt, wo ist denn hier mal ein verfluchter Bäcker?' Ahhh, da haben wir ja einen!' Bakura war eine halbe Ewigkeit durch die Stadt gelaufen, bis er endlich einen Bäcker gefunden hatte. "Guten Tag, Ich hätte gern eine Sahnetorte. Hm, geben Sie mal die große da...ja genau die! Dankeschön!" Gutgelaunt machte er sich mit der Torte auf den Weg zurück zu seinem 'Geliebten'. Er rannte an Mai vorbei, die mal wieder versuchte Tea aus dem Bad zu locken (obwohl Seto meinte, Tea kriegt sich schon allein wieder ein!^^) und schnurstracks zu Marik. Dieser lag auf seinem Bett und schien zu schlafen. Sein Buch lag zugeklappt neben dem Bett. 'Oh, er hat es wohl schon durch! Das ist ja wunderbar, dann hat er ja wieder Zeit für mich! *fiesgrins*' Er beugte sich leicht über Marik (Die Torte hatte er zuvor in den Kühlschrank gestellt! Nur ne kleine Info zum späteren Textverständnis!!!!^^). "Hey mein Schatz, ich bin wieder da!" flüsterte er ihm leise ins Ohr. Doch Marik machte keine Anstalten aufzuwachen. Da entschied sich Bakura anders. 'Ach mann, wenn er nicht aufwachen will, dann muss ich halt einschlafen!' (Was für eine Logik!^^) Gesagt getan, schnell hatte er Jacke und Schuhe ausgezogen und sich an seinen Schatz gekuschelt.  
  
"Hey Mokuba! Aufwachen!" "Hm?" Der Angesprochene rieb sich verschlafen die Augen und drückte sich noch enger an Yugi, als dieser versuche aufzustehen. "Wir müssen langsam mal aufstehen. Die Anderen wundern sich bestimmt schon wo wir bleiben." "Ach nö......lass uns noch liegen bleiben! Es ist gerade so schön gemütlich!" murmelte Mokuba. "Na gut, dann bleib du halt noch liegen. Ich werde aufstehen und mal schauen ob sich Tea schon wieder beruhigt hat."  
  
"Hey Mai. Warum sitzt du denn hier auf dem Flur vor dem Bad?" Yugi schaute fragend auf sie herunter. Mai seufzte hörbar auf. "Tea hat sich ins Bad eingeschlossen und will partout nicht rauskommen! Ich hämmer schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit an die Tür." "Was ist denn überhaupt passiert?" "Na komm, wir setzen uns in die Küche, dann erzähl ich dir alles in Ruhe." Und schon hatten sich die beiden in die Küche verzogen. Als Mai mit ihrer Geschichte fertig war, meinte Yugi: "Hm, vielleicht sollte ich mal mit Marik reden!?" "Du kannst es ja mal versuchen, aber was soll das bringen? Der ist doch so ein Sturrkopf, der lässt sich von niemandem was sagen!" "Ach was soll's! Einen versuch ist es auf jeden fall wert!" "Ok, versuch du dein Glück!"  
  
Also machte Yugi sich auf den Weg zu Mariks und Bakuras Zimmer. 'Hoffentlich sind die schon wach! Ich habe keine Lust auch noch an einen unausgeschlafenen Marik zu geraten. Ich wette, er wird mich köpfen, wenn ich ihn aufwecke und dann auch noch mit ihm über Tea reden will. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass er sie nicht so recht mag.' *klopfklopf* Yugi klopfte leise an die Zimmertür und wartete......und wartete......und wartete..... und er wartete immer noch.... bis es ihm zu bunt wurde und er (diesmal etwas heftiger) nocheinmal an die Tür klopfte.  
  
Marik schrak hoch. 'Oh mann, was ist denn hier los? Wer klopft denn da wie ein Irrer an die Tür? Wenn das Joey ist, schlag ich ihn zusammen!' Müde erhob er sich und ging zur Tür. 'Ach du heiliger Mist. Was mache ich denn jetzt mit Bakura? Er pennt ja in meinem Bett! Ach egal, dann haben wir halt die Seiten getauscht! Ist ja auch eigentlich ganz egal! Merkt eh keiner!' "Oh, guten Morgen Yugi. Was ist denn los?" "Marik, ich möchte gerne mit dir reden!" "Mit mir??? Was machst du denn so ein ernstes Gesicht?? Hab ich was verbrochen???" "Hm, na ja, nicht direkt, aber irgendwie doch!" "Ach los, rück schon raus mit der Sprache!" "Es geht um Tea...." *RUMS* Und schon war die Tür zwischen Marik und Yugi wieder geschlossen. '*grrr* Jetzt fängt der auch noch mit dieser dummen Gans an! Was die wohl immer alle von mir wollen! Die sollen mich gefälligst in Ruhe lassen! Wenn Tea was von mir will, soll sie doch selbst herkommen!'  
  
'Hmmmm, hier riecht es lecker.. nach...... Sahnetorte!!!!! Oh jaaa!!!' Joey hatte sich in die Küche geschlichen (er hatte mal wieder Hunger!!! ^^) und hatte prompt Bakuras Torte gewittert. Ohne groß zu überlegen oder nachzudenken (kann unser lieber Joey das überhaupt???? *smile*) hatte er sich die Sahnetorte gegriffen und sie restlos verputzt (bei Joey geht so was ja immer schnell!^^).  
  
Durch den lauten Türknall wachte Bakura auf und lächelte Marik an. "Hallo, mein Schatz, was war denn hier los?" "Gar nichts!" grummelte dieser nur. 'Ohoh, er hat schlechte Laune, genau der richtige Zeitpunkt für eine Torte!' Also stand er auf und ging zur Tür. "Ich komme sofort wieder, bloß nicht weglaufen! *grins*" 'Ich hoffe, er freut sich über meine Torte!' Doch in der Küche angekommen verging ihm das Grinsen schnell. Er sah den leeren Pappkarton, in dem die Sahnetorte gewesen ist, und riss die Augen auf. "JOEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" tönte es dann durchs ganze Haus. Nach diesem Schrei konnte wirklich keiner mehr schlafen und erschrocken kamen alle, bis auf Tea, mehr oder weniger verschlafen, in die Küche gerannt, wo sie einen total verheulten, aber auch wütenden Bakura vorfanden. "Was ist passiert?" rief Yugi. "Der... der.... der Typ da!" Bakura zeigte mit dem Finger auf Joey. "Was hab ich denn gemacht?" "Du hast die Sahnetorte gegessen!!!!!! Ich hasse dich!" Joey war perplex. "Ich, aber..." Alle Blicke richteten sich auf Joey. "Woher sollte ich denn wissen, dass das deine Torte war?" Bakura wollte schon auf Joey losgehen, doch Marik hielt ihn zurück. "War die für mich?" flüsterte er Bakura ins Ohr. Dieser nickte nur leicht. "Ich mag lieber eine selbstgebackene." Bakura grinste und nickte wieder mit dem Kopf. Dann verfinsterte sich seine Miene. "Wenn du es wagst, nocheinmal eine Sahnetorte zu essen, bring ich dich eigenhändig um, verstanden?!" Bakura schien sehr gefährlich zu sein, wenn er wütend ist, deshalb versteckte sich Joey hinter Seto. "Der macht mir Angst." Vorsichtig zogen sich Joey und Seto, wobei letzterer mitgeschleift wurde, weil es ja doch sonst sehr auffällig gewesen wäre, zurück. Auch Yugi und Mokuba gingen wieder schlafen und Mai ging wieder zu Tea. "Ich rede mal mit Tea und du kannst ja derweilen, meinen Kuchen backen." "Hm..... Hast du das Rezept dafür?" "Im Schrank." Marik ging zu Mai um endlich mal mit Tea Klartext zu reden. "So, also ich brauche Eier.... und davon och was.... und wo haben die das Mehl?..... Ah da.... gut dann noch.... ja und.... jetzt müsste ich alles haben." Bakura stellte alle nötigen Gegenstände auf den Küchentisch und fing an den Teig anzurühren. Nach einer viertel Stunde stellte er den Teig in den Ofen und schaute gebannt zu, wie sich sein Kuchen entwickelte.  
  
Derweilen hatte Marik ganz andere Probleme. "Tea?" "Marik?" Ihre Stimme klang etwas erleichtert. "Was soll der Kinderkram? Seit wann schließt du dich ins Badezimmer ein? Total Kindisch! Hör auf mit dem Scheiß und komm da raus!" "Schlägst du mich auch nicht?" Marik schien ein wenig verwirrt zu sein. "Ich dich schlagen?? Wie kommst du denn auf den Käse?" Vorsichtig drehte sie den Schlüssel und öffnete die Tür. "Naja, weil.....weil ich dich so genervt habe und du jetzt bestimmt sauer auf mich bist! Deshalb!" Marik grinste böse. "Ach ja, du hast Recht ich hätte wirklich einen Grund dich zu schlagen!" "He, hör auf, du machst mir Angst!" "Okok, aber lass uns das lieber in Ruhe klären ok?" Tea nickte. Und schon machten sie sich auf den Weg in Teas Zimmer um in aller Ruhe über 'ihre Probleme' zu sprechen.  
  
Währenddessen saß Bakura gespannt vor dem Ofen und starrte 'seinen' Kuchen an. 'Oh, der sieht ja schon richtig lecker aus, obwohl ja das wichtigste noch fehlt!! Die Sahne!!' Als der Kuchen fertig war, holte ihn Bakura voller Erwartung aus dem Ofen und stellte ihn auf die Arbeitsplatte. 'Soooo, jetzt noch ein bisschen abkühlen lassen, und dann geht`s an die Verzierung!'  
  
"Weißt du Tea, du bist ja eigentlich eine ganz Nette, aber du kannst einem auch ganz schön auf den Wecker gehen!" Marik grinste und Tea wurde prompt rot. "Ja, du bist nett, aber mehr empfinde ich wirklich nicht für dich. Es tut mir Leid, aber ich muss dir das jetzt so sagen!" Tea nickte leicht. "Ja ich verstehe......du Marik....." "Hm?" "Hat....hat das irgendetwas mit Bakura zu tun?" Marik schaute sie fragend an. "Wie meinst du das jetzt?" "Naja....ich hab euch doch gesehen.......wo er auf deinem Schoß saß....." Diesmal war es Marik, der rot wurde. "Und Marik, ich muss dir was sagen.......ich habe gedacht, er........er will dich vergewaltigen." Tea wurde noch einen Ton dunkler im Gesicht. Marik versuchte krampfhaft ein Lachen zu verhindern, aber es gelang ihm nicht. Er prustete los. "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha.. er wollte mich vergewaltigen......hahahahahihihihi....oh Tea ich könnt mich totlachen!" "Haha!" meinte Tea trocken. "Tust du das nicht gerade schon??" Marik konnte sich vor Lachen nicht mehr halten, er kugelte sich auf dem Boden und hielt sich den Bauch.  
  
"Lalalala." 'Das Verzieren macht richtig Spaß! Ich hoffe nur, dass meine Torte Marik auch gefällt! Ich hab mir dafür so viel Mühe gegeben!' Bakura hatte seine Torte inzwischen verziert und hielt sie abschätzend von sich. 'Hmmmm, sieht ja eigentlich ganz gut aus.' "Für meinen allerliebsten Schatz! Hab dich lieb! B." stand mit rosa Zuckerguss auf der Sahnetorte. 'Ach, ich denke er wird sie mögen! *grins* Soo, und nun ab damit in mein Zimmer, damit Joey sie nicht nocheinmal in die Finger bekommt. Und es muss ja auch nicht jeder lesen, was drauf steht!' Fröhlich brachte Bakura die Torte auf sein Zimmer und stellte sie auf den kleinen Nachttisch neben Mariks Bett.  
  
"Kannst du mal wieder aufhören mit Lachen?" Mariks Lachkrampf dauerte immer noch an. "Was ist denn da eigentlich so witzig dran?!" Marik hatte sich halbwegs gefangen uns wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Nichts, rein gar nichts. Aber diese Vorstellung! Wie bist du darauf gekommen? Genial!" "Ach Mann! Du bist echt fies!" "Ich weiß." "Was ist nun? Wie stehst du zu Bakura?" "Hm.... er ist süß, aber ne Heulsuse. Aber ich glaube das kann man ihm abgewöhnen." Marik grinste frech. "Das heißt jetzt was?" "Das heißt, das ich dir nicht alles auf die Nase binden werde, aber eins kann ich dir versichern, Bakura würde mich nie vergewaltigen!.... So und jetzt hole ich mir meine Sahnetorte." Tea schaute Marik hinterher. 'Seit wann mag er Sahnetorte?'  
  
Marik klopfte am Zimmer und trat ein. "Na, schon fertig?" Bakura lag im Bett und las ein Buch. "Ist das nicht mein Buch?" Marik setzte sich zu Bakura aufs Bett. "Hm...." gab dieser nur von sich. "Redest du nicht mehr mit mir?" "Doch schon, aber das Buch ist so spannend.....Und jetzt........such deine Torte....." Marik schaute sich im Zimmer um und entdeckte seine Torte auf dem kleinen Nachttisch.  
  
"Du bist ne kleine Naschkatze." Seto hatte Joey sicher in sein Zimmer transportiert. "Aber, es roch einfach zuuuuuu gut." "Wenn du willst, backe ich dir mal nen Kuchen." "Oh ja, Seto, Kuchen." Joey fiel seinem Geliebten um den Hals. "Aber nur, wenn du nicht mehr alles was gut riecht gleich isst, ok?" "Okay, abgemacht!" "Versprochen? Bei dir kann man das ja nie so richtig wissen!" "Hey, was denkst du eigentlich von mir??? Ich kann mich auch zusammenreißen wenn ich will!" "Ja, aber nur wenn du willst und mir kommt es so vor als würdest du das selten wollen!" Seto zog skeptisch die Augenbrauen zusammen. Joey senkte beschämt den Kopf. "Okay, du hast Recht! In Zukunft werde ich mich, was das Essen angeht ein wenig zusammenreißen!" Seto grinste Joey an. "Ach, da bin ich ja mal gespannt, ob du das schaffst!" "Ach, und wenn ich es nicht schaffe?" Joey schaute Seto ängstlich an. "Was ist dann?" Seto überlegte eine Weile und meinte dann fiesgrinsend: "Okay, wenn du es nicht schaffst, die nächste Woche weniger zu essen, gibt es Kussverbot!" Joey schaute seinen Schatz geschockt an. "K- Kussverbot???? D-das ist jetzt nicht dein Ernst oder? Bitte sag dass es nur ein schlechter Scherz war!!!" Er griff nach Setos Hand und drückte sie versöhnlich. Doch dieser schüttelte ernst den Kopf. "Nein, es war kein Scherz, das ist mein voller Ernst! Du hast ja gesehen, was du mit deiner Verfressenheit angerichtet hast! Also, versprochen??" Joey nickte zögerlich. "Okay, ich tu das aber nur für dich!" "Tu es lieber für dich selbst!" Er klatschte leicht aus Joeys Bauch. "Er wird es dir danken!" Er grinste und stand auf. "Komm, lass uns mal ein wenig an die frische Luft gehen, das wird uns gut tun!" Joey schüttelte energisch den Kopf und kroch in Setos Bett. "Nee, ich bleib hier! Ich habe keine Lust, Bakura über den Weg zu laufen! Der killt mich!!" "Okay, dann geh ich allein! Aber beklag dich nachher nicht über Sauerstoffmangel oder Kopfschmerzen!"  
  
"Ohhh, ist das süß!!! Vielen Dank mein Schatzi!" Marik kam zu Bakura ans Bett und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Die ist ja viel zu schade zum Essen. Soll ich sie nicht lieber aufheben??" Bakura schüttelte den Kopf. "Ach Quatsch. Ich habe sie doch extra gemacht, damit du sie essen kannst! Du magst Sahnetorte doch so gerne." Marik nickte zustimmend. "Ja da hast du Recht. Aber du hast dir so viel Mühe gegeben und ich esse sie auf, ist das nicht ein bisschen gemein?" Bakura schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe da eine kleine Idee." Er lächelte verschmitzt und setze sich auf. Dann packte er Marik bei den Schultern und schob ihn aufs Bett. "Bleib da sitzen, ich komme sofort!" Damit verschwand er in die Küche. Als er wieder auftauchte, hatte er zwei kleine Löffel und zwei Teller in der einen und ein Kuchenmesser in der anderen Hand. "Sooo, jetzt ist Fütterungszeit!" Er grinste Marik an und dieser grinste zurück. "Na dann komm mal her!" Bakura setze sich zu Marik aufs Bett und gab ihm einen Teller und einen Löffel. Dann schnitt er die Torte in Stücke und gab auf jeden Teller eins. Marik setze sich Bakura gegenüber und hielt ihm den vollen Löffel hin. "Mach den Mund auf. Hier kommt die beste Torte der Welt." "AAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
Mokuba hockte vor dem Kleiderschrank und kramte in seinen Klamotten. "Und, hast du inzwischen mit Tea gesprochen?", fragte er an Yugi gewandt. Dieser schüttelte den Kopf. "Nee, aber ich war bei Marik. Der hat ganz schön sauer reagiert, aber ich glaube inzwischen hat er mit Tea gesprochen und alles ist wieder geklärt." "Na dann ist ja alles in Ordnung. Dann komm her!" "Wieso?" Yugi grinste Mokuba verschmitzt an. "Komm du doch her!" "Nee, du musst mir mal helfen! Ich weiß nicht was ich anziehen soll!" Yugi kniete sich hinter Mokuba und legte die Arme um ihn. "Ach, du musst doch auch Nichts anziehen!" "Yugi!!!!!" " *smile* In Schlafanzug gefällst du mir ganz gut." Mokuba drehte sich in Yugis Armen und lächelte ihn an. "Oh Yugi, du bist ein Schlawiner. *grins*" Yugi stand auf und hob Mokuba mit hoch. "Na komm, dann zieh halt das hier an. Das sieht sehr süß aus!" Er hielt Mokuba ein blaues Hemd und eine enge, schwarze Jeans hin. "Na, wenn du das sagst!" Er gab Yugi einen leichten Kuss und wollte sich umdrehen um sich umzuziehen, als Yugi ihn zurückhielt. "He, das soll alles gewesen sein! Da suche ich dir so sexy Klamotten raus und alles was ich dafür bekomme ist so ein schlapper Kuss??" Er schaute Mokuba gespielt beleidigt an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Mokuba schloss ihn fest in seine Arme. "Ohhhhhhh, ist mein Yugilein jetzt beleidigt?" "Püh!" "Na dann komm her." Er drückte Yugi noch fester an sich und gab ihm einen langen, zärtlichen Kuss. "Und, besser?" Der Angesprochene nickte. "Das Bad ist doch jetzt frei, oder?" Yugi nickte wieder. Mokuba ging an Yugi vorbei ins Bad.  
  
"Na Tea, alles wieder in Butter?" Mai stand nun in Teas Zimmer. "Jap, ich hab mit Marik gesprochen und wir haben uns wieder ,soweit es nur möglich ist, vertragen. *grins* Ich bin so glücklich!" Sie strahlte über's ganze Gesicht. "Ach und weißt du was? Ich glaube Marik hat sich voll in Bakura verknallt?" Mai schaute sie überrascht an. "Hä? Wie kommst du denn da drauf? Hat er dir das gesagt??" Tea zögerte mit ihrer Antwort. "Naja, nicht direkt, aber er hat es auch nicht abgestritten!" "Häh? Ich dachte du bist in Marik verknallt. Und jetzt lächelst du wie ein Honigkuchenpferd, weil Marik in Bakura verliebt ist?" "Ach, Marik hat gesagt, er empfindet zwar für mich Freundschaft, aber er würde mich nie lieben. Ich hab mich damit abgefunden." Mai schüttelte leicht mit ihrem Kopf. "Du bist schon eine."  
  
1. Kapitel Ende 


End file.
